


Too Cold For You Here

by reynkout



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Consent, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Missionary Position, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, im actually a narutard, im actually trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku wakes up to another snowy morning in his home country. It's <i>freezing</i> outside but, thankfully, he's got his beloved Zabuza next to him in bed. What better way to spend an early rise than with the one he likes to call "daddy"?</p><p> </p><p> <i><b>This is a DADDY kink-fill fic! Please be warned.</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold For You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's your friendly neighborhood friend Kristi. <3  
> I'm a (returning) new fanfic-ateer to the Naruto realm. I used to be on ff.net many years ago by a different alias, but fell out of it due to school and such. Now I'm back! And my writing... well, to myself, it hasn't really changed all that much, haha. I would love to connect with the little community we've got going on here (I think), so hmu!  
> I LOVE Zabuza and Haku _to death_ , which is why I just had to give them a story on ao3 too. This is a **kink-fill** story, so if the term "daddy" makes you uncomfortable, please back out now. I don't mind! I know this kink and type of story is not for everyone; I'm certainly not offended.  
>  Anyway, I'll let you go so y'all can read now. Have fun, and please enjoy this fic that I thought was certainly going to be shorter than 3k but ended up at 5. :-P

Dark.

So dark.

It’s pitch black, thanks to the shutter blinds that are drawn closed. All Haku can do is feel around the room; he crawls over the bedspread, avoiding two heavy legs lying near his head. How he ended up in that position, who knew.

His hand hits the edge of the bed, feeling its cool cherry wood frame. He sighs. The frame feels like ice to him. It's far too cold in this room, and he'll need to turn up the heater a notch. The floor, although carpeted, is just as freezing on Haku’s bare feet. He shivers, pulling his skinny arms around himself in attempt to keep his body heat from seeping out of him.

Way too cold for a morning like this.

Then again, they're here, in the region Haku was born in, where the snow reigns.

The boy pads softly to the window, just a step away from the bed, peeking behind the shutter blinds. He squints, almost blinded by the shining sun in the sky and the crystal white snow reflecting the sun’s rays. Groaning, he keeps the blinds closed. The sun shines all day and night in the season they're in. To a foreigner, it would seem absurd. To Haku, though, it's not strange at all. It's as normal as can be.

Haku hears a grunt from the bed. The bed sheets shifting. He must have let in too much light. Smiling gently, he walks back then, plopping himself down on the mattress.

“What time is it?” comes a gravelly sounding question. Haku would be shocked by the cut in silence, but he knows it's his beloved talking. He has no reason to be scared. They had fallen asleep in the same bed again. Haku's room, the one across the hall, is much too big for his own taste.

Haku reaches for the nightstand, clutching at the alarm clock to read the glowing, red numbers. He turns it away after he reads the time. “Half past three,”

“Day or night?”

“Morning,” Haku says.

With a big yawn, Zabuza Momochi rises from his sleeping position in bed. He stretches, his neck cricking as he rolls it in a circle twice. “Too early to be up, Haku.”

“I know,” Haku admits, lowering his head in embarrassment though he knows Zabuza can't see him in this velvet black darkness. “But I couldn't just go back to sleep.”

Zabuza’s palm brushes Haku’s cheekbone softly, hand cupping the boy's face. Haku can feel his breath puff across his cheeks; Zabuza is leaning in closer to him, and his own breathing hitches in anticipation. Their lips meet in a sensual embrace, chapped lips on soft, moist ones.

Haku’s open eyes slide closed as he relishes in the kiss with his beloved, arms moving slowly so he can wrap them around Zabuza. The older man slips his tongue out when Haku’s fingers brush against the nape of his neck, his own appendages bringing the boy to him. Their chests collide, hardened muscle against lean silkiness. Their tongues duel with one another, battling for dominance even though Haku is swifter and knows just how to make Zabuza trip over himself and succumb to the boy's will when he wants.

A moan is drawn out from Zabuza’s raspy throat, arousal already bursting through his veins that starts from his core. His morning wood doesn't help, either.

“Haku,” he says low and raspy. Zabuza knows he himself is easily pliable to his love’s will in the morning.

Haku hums, his long, silky hair brushing over Zabuza’s shoulders as he coaxes Zabuza back onto the bed, head resting in the fluffy pillows below. His fingers trail over that built bod, palms tickling those strong forearms of his beloved’s. He ends up entwining both their hands together, fingers laced with one another. To Haku, it just feels right to do so in this very moment.

Zabuza lets himself be pushed into position, enjoying the warmth Haku gives him. Not only does he feel warm outside from skin on skin, heat also resonates from the middle of his chest. It’s a feeling that he has never felt with anyone but Haku before. It makes him feel dizzy yet acutely focused on his love, the boy who is always by his side through thick and thin. It makes him hone in on every little thing about Haku and, in turn, it makes Haku that much more beautiful to Zabuza.

“Baby,”

The word slips out from Zabuza’s mouth when Haku’s plush lips latch onto the meat of his neck, sucking on the skin hard enough to make a mark. Zabuza inhales sharply, hands coming to rest on his love’s small waist. He can feel his own hips twitching in anticipation.

Haku draws away, a little smile finding its way onto his face. Not that Zabuza can see it; it’s still so dark in the room, keeping their facial expressions physically hidden from one another. Haku and Zabuza don’t need to see each other’s faces, however. They’ve been together so long that Zabuza already knows the type of smile that graces Haku’s beautiful, flawless face. He’s borderline smirking at the man.

Zabuza jerks when the tip of Haku’s button nose ghosts against his clavicle, then down his bare chest. Soft kisses are placed on his warm skin every so often, leaving a trail of butterfly warmth in their wake. Fingertips press firmly on certain pressure points to relieve Zabuza of the strain and stress that’s built up over the week. He loves it when Haku does this; a massage is always included with their sexy times, and it’s something that makes Zabuza love Haku more and more each time. A nipple is bitten lovingly by flat teeth, and Zabuza gasps.

Haku stops at the waistband of Zabuza’s sleeping pants. A short giggle comes from Haku’s mouth, but Zabuza knows he’s far too experienced to giggle nervously. No, this is a giggle of excitement, of looking forward to what is going to happen next.

Still, Zabuza asks, “What’s so funny?” His tone is light, just as playful as his love’s little laugh.

“Nothing,” Haku moans a bit as he reaches down to palm his own growing erection. “Just… can’t wait,”

Zabuza is always amused at how clear the boy’s voice is despite the lust suffocating them in the room. Slinging an arm around Haku’s torso, he gently brings Haku near his arousal. “What can’t you wait for, baby?” he gruffs after a while of silence.

A shudder of pleasure runs through Haku, and he swallows shallowly to keep himself from bursting at the seams. He licks his lips.

“What is it, baby?” There it is again. Zabuza knows Haku’s got his reply on the end of his tongue, but he always holds back. Not for long, though, Zabuza hopes. Those words sound _so wrong_ coming from Haku’s mouth, yet it feels _so right_ to both of them. The older man wants to hear his love to say it, to call for him when he needs him most. “I’m here for you,” he almost whispers, but it comes out as a rasp. “You can tell me, Haku.”

But Haku refuses to say anything, instead pulling down Zabuza’s pants to reveal the hard lump tenting cotton boxers. He runs over it with his lips, over the pulsing organ confined in the cloth, tracing its length. He tries to take the head of it in, but the fabric of Zabuza’s boxers restrain him from doing so.

“Mmm,” he sounds, ridding Zabuza of his pants _and_ boxers. The offending clothing goes flying across the room, hitting the mirror sliding doors to their closet. He’s then back at it again, this time with Zabuza’s velvety cock in his hand, hot and throbbing.

Haku’s hot mouth engulfs the head of Zabuza’s member, tongue already working like a pro’s. Haku is licking at the slit, dipping in as much as he can before swallowing more of Zabuza’s length down.

“So good,” Zabuza groans, fingers sliding into Haku’s long, glossy hair that feels like satin against his skin. He tugs slightly, earning something like a choke around his cock. He pulls again. Haku moans this time, his voice sending vibrations all around Zabuza’s dick. “Uhn,”

Zabuza strains to see what’s going on, but he can definitely feel plush lips sliding across the left side of his member, from base to the head. He reaches over with one arm to twirl the blinds and let some light into the room; he’s greeted with a sight that nearly has him coming right then and there.

Haku's got one hand loosely holding Zabuza’s cock, his face nuzzling into the engorged member like he’s a cat searching for affection from his master. His brown, doe-like eyes are staring up at Zabuza like he’s pleading, begging Zabuza to have them go a step further. It may look wrong to others, but not to Zabuza. Certainly not now that Haku is a full-fledged adult. Zabuza can’t do anything but oblige.

“Take it in slow now,” Zabuza says, guiding Haku to take him in all the way.

Haku lets the spit from his mouth run freely, relaxing his throat to let Zabuza’s length snake its way down. He knows just how much his beloved loves this, when Haku deepthroats him. Tears spring from the corners of his eyes. It’s hard to keep from gagging. There’s so much of Zabuza, and Haku’s jaw already aches from being open for so long. He brings his hands to the bedsheets, fisting them to keep himself distracted from the discomfort.

“That’s a good boy,”

A shiver goes down Haku’s spine. He loves it when Zabuza calls him that. Yearning for more praises, Haku creates a suction with his cheeks around the dick in his mouth, swallowing around the part that is lodged within his throat.

“Fuckk,” Zabuza pants, tugging yet again at Haku’s soft hair. He loves it, loves Haku for allowing him to do such a debauched thing to the boy. “Again. Do it again, baby.”

Haku does, drool seeping from his hot, hot mouth. It drips from his chin and down onto the bed, but neither of the ex-shinobi care at the moment. They’re too wrapped up in the fellatio Haku’s giving to give a damn about that. The sheets are going to get dirtier in a moment, anyhow. Haku’s looking forward to that.

The boy makes sure to pay special attention to the underside of his beloved’s cock, rubbing his tongue along the sensitive vein there. He swallows again, making a long, melodic hum that is sure to drive Zabuza crazy.

And then he’s being hauled off his beloved’s dick, finding himself on his back. Zabuza looms over him, his face partially in the shadows. The other is illuminated by the light streaming through from the bedroom window.

Zabuza may look like what people claim him to be, the Demon of the Hidden Mist; his face is sharp, angled, jagged like a demon’s. His nose flares like one of those masks one may see worn at a village festival to ward off spirits. His eyes are keen and pierce right through one’s soul. But, within all that, Haku sees Zabuza’s handsomeness.

He sees the raw emotion that is conveyed unfiltered through those eyes. That nose twitches a bit whenever Zabuza is about to confess a hard truth to Haku; they found out when Zabuza finally declared his love for the boy. That strong, chiseled jaw makes him look more like a magazine model than a demon to Haku.

Haku’s beloved caresses him, touching all over his body; taking in his small frame. “So good for me, baby boy.” Zabuza says.

“I love you,” Those three words slip from Haku’s mouth immediately, but the fourth is covered up with Haku’s own hands. He doesn’t want to say it just yet.

But Zabuza is too clever for that. He already knows full well that Haku is holding himself back from calling for him. He hasn’t a clue why, but he’s hoping it changes soon. There’s nothing like Haku calling him by that title. It hits him so hard, unlike anything he’s ever experienced in all twenty-something years of his life. If he thinks really thinks about it, it would be all _thirty_ years of his life, but he’s not going for accuracy here. Not now. Not when he’s got Haku so close to him.

A grin is upon Zabuza’s face when he replies, “I love you, too, baby.” He feels up Haku’s sides from under his oversized sleeping shirt, then proceeds to shove it up to the boy’s armpits. He proceeds to attack that delectable-looking navel of Haku’s.

“Ah! Da-,” Haku claps a palm over his mouth once again, cutting himself off short. “Zabuza,” he breathes instead.

“You know I like that, Haku.” Zabuza knows his love is hanging in there by just a thread. A little more, and Zabuza will have Haku where he wants him. Where they both want to be. Zabuza wants to care for his boy.

After discarding the oversized sleeping shirt on his love, Zabuza grabs both Haku’s legs, parting them easily. Haku lolls his head, moaning out into the chilly air that is gradually getting warmer by a whole degree. His own arousal is standing to attention, just waiting to be touched by his beloved. Haku grits his teeth together to prevent himself from calling out to Zabuza…

Not yet, he thinks. Not yet. I can’t yet… But, I’d give anything for him. I’d give anything for Da-

But, oh, when Zabuza captures Haku’s member within his large palm and strokes upward, he can’t help but cry out,

“ _Daddy!_ ”

There it is.

Zabuza sucks in a heavy breath while Haku’s face goes a strawberry red. Both of them are smiling maniacally at each other and, lo and behold, here they are, right where they want to be. Right where they should be.

“Daddy has you, baby,” Zabuza’s voice rumbles pleasantly from his chest and out from his throat. It comforts Haku to no end. “I’m right here for you,”

Haku mewls in reply, eyes fixed on his beloved. “D-daddy,” Oh, it feels so good to call for his daddy.

“What do you need, Haku?” Zabuza strokes the insides of his thighs with one hand as he pleasures Haku with the other.

Haku can barely piece sentences together right now; there’s a nice, warm hand upon his dick that keeps him moaning and groaning for more until he gets his satisfaction. There's another that's smoothing over the sensitive skin of his legs.

“You. Need you, Daddy.” He’s so compliant, eager and ready for Zabuza to continue whatever he’s doing to him.

It's almost as if something in Zabuza has been summoned; he smiles wildly at his love. “You’ve got me here, baby.” He stops what he’s doing, suddenly cradling Haku as best as he can at such an awkward angle. “Let me spoil you, Haku.”

Haku swallows thickly, nodding. That’s just what he wanted to hear. He wants to be pampered, satisfied by Zabuza. He wants to please him, too, wants to do anything that Zabuza wants him to in return. It’s a fair deal, he knows, and now he’s going to actually carry it out.

His mouth trembles nonetheless when he opens it. “Please,”

There’s a mouth on him immediately. Unchecked moans are drawn from Haku’s throat as Zabuza works his magic; he happily eats his love out with vigor. His tongue flicks over Haku’s entrance, leaving a slick trail. He sucks it, pressing his tongue up against the pucker, setting his love’s nerve endings on fire. The tongue pokes in and out of him, teasing, licking, tasting. A pretty blush dusts itself over Haku’s cheeks, upon his nose bridge, and to the tips of his ears, his breaths coming out in puffs.

“Enough, Daddy,” Haku says, “Hurry,”

In Haku’s favor, Zabuza pauses to reach for the nightstand drawer, opening it to grab a tube of lubricant that’s already been used three-fourths up. He brings it back to Haku, repositioning himself so he’s at a good angle with Haku’s hole.

“Hold ‘em up for me like a good boy,” Zabuza helps press Haku's knees to his chest, leaving his pert ass accessible and waiting. Haku hooks his arms under his knees to keep the position.

He pops the lube cap open, squeezing a generous dollop of it on two fingers. Clicking it shut again, Zabuza then throws the tube of lube off the bed and onto the nightstand drawer, clearly ready for the next part. He dips his thumb in the lubricant, slathering it on his middle and index fingers evenly.

Zabuza delves a digit into Haku, sinking in until his love's pucker meets his knuckle. Haku gasps, biting his lip hard. He can't believe he's taken this much without a word.

“Deep breaths, Haku.” Noticing how tense Haku is, Zabuza uses his most comforting tone with his love. “There you go. That’s right,”

Haku does as told, slowly but surely forcing his muscles to relax. It’s a lot easier when he focuses on his breathing. Something about it lets him collect himself, lets him grab hold of self control and get a grip. Zabuza, on the other hand, can’t hear anything but his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he adds another finger to breach his love open. He can barely believe his whole dick fits in _there_. Haku is… so tiny.

Zabuza starts to scissor the boy, stretching Haku further. Haku digs his nails into his thighs, the pain mixing with the unusual pleasure that comes with being prepared. He then unhooks an arm, reaches for his shiny, rich brown locks of hair, twirling a section, and brings it to his lips; Haku bites on the thick rope of hair, trying to keep himself quiet.

_Smack_

Haku’s eyes snap open in shock, a yelp escaping his mouth before he spits out the remaining hair sticking to his tongue. Zabuza glares up at him, hand lying flat on his round, pert ass. He growls low, and Haku can already sense that he is to be disciplined by his daddy.

“Now, baby, don’t do that.” Zabuza musters up the best coo he can possibly do. “It’s not good for your beautiful hair.” Before Haku can say anything, Zabuza’s palm lands hard on his ass.

_Smack!_

“Ah!” Haku groans, but he’s growing harder and harder with each passing second.

Zabuza won’t give him any relief, though. He brings his hand down on Haku with a bit more force this time. “What do you say when you disobey your daddy?”

_Smack!_

Haku thrashes his head back and forth. Any more spanking and he might just come all over Zabuza’s handsome, gorgeous face. Moaning pitifully, he murmurs, “...I’m sorry… Daddy,”

Zabuza knows not to bring his hand down on his love again, instead tenderly tracing his fingers over the sensitive skin of Haku’s ass. “Repeat it,” he commands softly.

“I’m sorry,” Haku gasps as Zabuza’s touches tickle his stinging cheeks slightly. “Daddy,”

“Again.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Haku’s brown eyes squeeze shut, attempting to stop forming tears from falling onto his cherry red cheeks. Had he really upset Zabuza that much? “I’m sorry,” he whimpers when Zabuza gives him no vocal reply. “Daddy, please. I’m sorry.” he almost whines.

“Daddy forgives you,” Zabuza stops his touches completely, shifting away from Haku. He sits facing his love, legs crisscrossed, then beckons Haku over. “Come here, baby,” He pats his right knee softly. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap. It’s alright now.”

There’s no reason to be scared. Haku cringes a little as he moves, his butt becoming sore from what happened just moments before. He manages to climb over to his beloved, straddling that comfy lap of Zabuza’s. His long, lanky legs sprawl before they wrap around Zabuza’s waist. He hangs his head low, his lips full and pouty.

“Good boy,” Zabuza leers, but Haku knows he doesn't mean to. He pets Haku’s head, admiring his love’s long, dark locks of hair. “You know I want the best for you,”

“Mhmm,” He nods, resting his head on Zabuza’s shoulder. “Daddy,”

“Yes, Haku,”

Haku nudges Zabuza, his cheek smooshed against his daddy’s. His lips are so close to Zabuza’s ear; the man can feel his soft exhales. Haku nips at Zabuza’s earlobe before asking, “Fuck me, Daddy?”

Zabuza’s eyes bulge for a quick second before a groan rumbles from his chest. He grabs Haku by the hips, and pulls them into place within one swift motion.

Haku practically wheezes when the tip of his beloved’s erection lines up with entrance, teasing the hole with a slight circular motion. His hips grind down on instinct, the desire to have Zabuza in him ever the more stronger as each second passes. Haku needs Zabuza... now.

“Ready?” comes Zabuza’s question, and Haku almost whines because he is so desperate. Almost. The boy nods furiously, looking his beloved in the eye.

“Yesss,” he draws out his response.

He can’t wait for this. Haku lifts himself just slightly, then, with guidance from Zabuza, begins to lower himself on his beloved’s massive cock. His mouth stretches into an ‘o’ as he is breached open, being impaled continuously.

Haku sinks down, and down and down.

He feels so full, so stretched, as if he can’t possibly take any more or he’ll feel Zabuza’s member pressing against the insides of his stomach. But then Zabuza seats himself fully with a tiny thrust, his balls tapping Haku’s tight ass. A lewd mewl escapes Haku in reaction to their bonding.

They stay like that for a while. Haku makes a face of discomfort from being stretched wide, body trying to accommodate the girth of the member inside of him. They’ve done this enough to say they do it often, but Haku feels as if it is the first time Zabuza has penetrated him when they have sex.

Zabuza rolls his shoulders twice, willing himself not to make any sudden movements inside Haku. He knows his love isn’t ready quite yet, but Haku’s eyes beg him to continue. He can’t deny what the boy wants. He wants it, too. He wants Haku.

Haku keens at first, then says, “Daddy,”

He knows his daddy has got him, though, and holds on for the ride as Zabuza drives into him, his hips in a tight grip. The rhythm is slow yet still backed with some type of force. It feels good for both of them, but there is still something missing. Part of Haku yearns for something more. He rolls his hips back into Zabuza’s thrusts, angling himself so he can feel Zabuza’s dick sliding in and out of him the most.

“Ahhn,” he moans, tossing his head back. Suddenly, Haku squeaks when Zabuza catches onto his drift.

Zabuza’s holding onto him so tight by the waist that there will be bruises after. He lets himself go, thrusting into his love as hard as he can. Zabuza practically slams up into each thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberating in the damp, sweaty air. Both Haku’s and Zabuza’s breathy moans spur Zabuza to go faster, harder.

And then it all stops.

Disheveled and confused, Haku whines, digging his blunt nails into Zabuza’s shoulders. Why did he stop? Was there something wrong with Zabuza? Did Haku make a mistake and cause Zabuza to stop fucking him senseless? And why pause in the middle of sex? Haku wanted to be overtaken by the pleasure only Zabuza could provide him. The irrational fear that Zabuza (would he dare?) wasn’t pleased with Haku anymore, therefore ceasing all pleasurable actions, runs through the boy’s mind.

“Za-zabuza..?” he calls hesitantly. Oh god, was he right?

And then, to his relief, Zabuza’s hips grind into him and a shaky moan escapes his thin lips. “You’re so good, baby.”

Closing his eyes, Haku licks his lips and says, “Thank you,” A shiver runs through his core. He loves being complimented by his daddy.

“Anymore like that and I’ll come.” Zabuza admits. “Daddy wants to ask you a favor,” He thumbs Haku’s cheek softly, fingers sprawling to comb through his long, rich brown locks. They slide surprisingly easily through unbrushed, mussed hair.

Haku nods. “Anything for you, Daddy.” He means it, too. He leans into Zabuza’s touch, cheeks becoming a little rosier than before.

His beloved smiles, then says, “I want you to ride me, Haku.” Haku’s head rolls in a lazy circle as his eyelashes bat in what seems like ecstasy. Zabuza wants to confirm that. “Can you do it, baby? It’s not too much for you, is it?”

Haku shakes his head. “No, it’s not too much at all.” he confirms. “I’m so happy,”

Zabuza lies back on the bed, hands snaking up his love’s abdomen and chest. “Good boy,”

Taking a deep breath, Haku steadies himself. His palms are flat against the mattress as he plants himself in a crouching position. Then, still impaled by his beloved’s huge cock, Haku uses the strength in his legs to drag himself up Zabuza’s member before letting gravity make him fall back down. He gasps loudly as he spears himself with Zabuza’s dick.

Flashes of white spark in the corner of Haku’s vision. The member inside him brushes and presses against his good spot, abusing it fully. He feels so good, turned to mush; his legs are like jelly. He wonders how Zabuza can ask him such a favor as to ride him when he knows that his dick is so _thick_ and _long_ that it hits Haku’s prostate dead with ease. Still, he has enough reserve to please his daddy and fucks himself with rhythm on Zabuza.

It’s intoxicating watching Haku bounce on Zabuza’s lap. He watches his dick as it disappears into that tight hole, reappearing until only the head remains inside Haku, then disappears once again. The boy is salivating, eyes half-lidded and glazed over in lust, pleasure, love. His hands have gone from balancing on the mattress to clawing across Zabuza’s sternum. He hisses when nails bite into his skin, but keeps still. He wants to prolong himself from coming before Haku. He wants to witness Haku ride him out til completion. He wants to see Haku ejaculate, come all over Zabuza’s chest. He wants to feel the warm substance splatter over his skin, smell the stench of sex, have Haku’s fingers dip into the pearly come and taste it on his tongue when his love offers it to him.

Soft moans and sighs escape Haku’s mouth as he quickens the pace, thrusting himself down onto Zabuza harder. He chews at his lower lip, whimpering when he accidentally nips himself a little too hard.

“You okay, Haku?” It’s like Zabuza can sense every single thing about him, and Haku fights the urge to shy away. Zabuza might stop them once he discovers Haku is bleeding in his mouth, albeit only slightly. The wound is already clotting up so it can heal itself. Haku responds with a moan instead, throwing himself down on Zabuza’s cock with bruising force. He chokes back a scream, distracting himself with pleasure. “Haku,” Zabuza tries again.

It’s on the verge of painful to stop riding Zabuza now, but Haku manages to tone down his motions to a grind. He gazes into his beloved’s deep eyes, finally realizing that dribble is, once again, falling from his lips, down his chin, and onto Zabuza’s skin.

“Daddy,” he whispers.

Zabuza is more than pleased to see Haku obey him. “So beautiful,” he declares. He thrusts up into Haku without warning. Haku emits a particularly lewd scream of bliss. “All of this beauty,” Zabuza’s words come out in huffs. “All of you,” He gulps. “Is mine.”

“Yes!” Haku’s voice goes shrill. “ _Yours,_ ” His body bows over Zabuza’s, arms resting next to Zabuza’s head. Their lips are so close. He’s waiting for Zabuza to kiss him, not the other way around.

It’s like Zabuza can read his mind. Their tongues meet before their lips, entangling with one another as if they are trying to tie a knot with each other. Plush, moist lips are smashed upon dry, thin ones. Haku’s screams are captured within their mouths, muffled.

They rut together in a rough and rushed manner, both of them desperate for purchase. It’s so hot and humid in the room now, where it had previously been so cold, dark and mildly dreary. A sheen of sweat covers Haku and Zabuza, their skin hot like molten lava. It feels that way, too. Their bodies moving so smoothly and in sync with one another.

Without notice, Zabuza pulls out and flips them over; hounds over Haku until he’s got the boy bent nearly in half. His ass quivers and gapes for Zabuza’s cock, and Zabuza peers down to stare at its beauty. He seats himself into his love’s hole again after Haku pleads gently.

“Daddy, daddy,” he moans, his hair messed up in the sheets. “Oh, daddy, please,”

“Hold, baby,” Zabuza grips the boy’s cock roughly, but not enough to hurt him, then releases it. He gets a say in when Haku will come.

His hips are on fire as he piledrives into Haku so hard that his thrusting causes the bed headboard to thunk against the wall. Perspiration drips from his forehead and down his back, the strain of near-release taking a toll on his body. Zabuza grunts in tune with his thrusts, jaw hung open as his tongue laps out like a dog’s. The room is far too hot for his taste, but that’s exactly what he needs to bring himself closer to completion.

Haku’s lips are soft, swollen and red from all the kissing and biting previously. He begs sweetly, calling for his daddy. His face is wet with sweat, just like Zabuza’s; his near-midnight hair sticks to the sides. With his features contorted in pleasure, he half-moans, half-pants to make Zabuza’s resolve crumble. All he wants is release...

It works.

“Come, baby,” Zabuza growls low. “Come for me, baby boy.”

With that, Haku screams and comes. His spunk splatters over his taut stomach, some of it landing on Zabuza’s abdomen as well. Ecstasy enraptures Haku, holding him high on Cloud Nine. It’s like time has stopped, allowing him to float aimlessly in a sea of good feeling; a feeling of relief. All he can see is white, white as the snow falling and swirling in a storm outside his and Zabuza’s bedroom. His breath is bated, lungs burning in the most pleasurable way. He doesn’t come back down to earth until Zabuza’s muttering sweet nothings to him.

“...so beautiful,” Haku catches the last part of a sentence. He shudders, oversensitive from his orgasm just seconds ago. He doesn’t know how long he’s been gone, but Zabuza is still in him, still thrusting and hitting his prostate with every move into him. He tiredly gyrates his hips back, tightening his passage around the cock in his ass.

“Fuck!”

Zabuza squirms, his rhythm becoming erratic before he, too, is coming. Haku’s eyes widen as searing warmth floods him _down there_. Zabuza’s essence is painting his insides, spilling out from his entrance as there is too much of it. Zabuza’s eyes roll back in their sockets, eyelids fluttering. He flops onto Haku, engulfing him in a loose embrace.

Haku relaxes, smiling mainly to himself. His thin fingers comb Zabuza’s unruly and coarse hair, attempting to fix the ever-present cowlick at the back of his head. He massages his beloved’s scalp, chuckling when Zabuza nuzzles into him more than before.

“I love you, Zabuza.” he announces, his soft voice too loud for the silent room they lie in.

Zabuza lifts his face to kiss Haku sweetly, then pecks his lips once, twice, another; three times. He gets up to retrieve a warm, damp towel to clean Haku up, and chucks it into the hamper quickly after both he and Haku are void of any mess. The air is already cooling around them, leaving them shivering until they decide it’s time to crawl back under the bedsheets and sleep some more.

“Too early to be awake,” Zabuza says one more time, but doesn’t glance at the turned-away clock. Haku hums in agreement, snuggling close to his beloved, a hand on Zabuza’s chest. He traces patterns beneath his collarbones. After a while, Zabuza mumbles, “I love you, too.”

They watch the white snow flock outside their window, and it's’s no longer so freezing in the little bedroom of theirs when they're cuddled together like this. Haku is lulled to sleep by Zabuza’s heartbeat, a smirk fixed upon his lush lips. 

Maybe it’s not too cold for a morning like this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, whoa. Look here. <3
> 
> Let me know if you liked this fic by giving a kudo, or a comment on this story! It was a lot of fun to write, and I certainly hope it was fun to read. Constructive criticism and questions are also welcome. :-)
> 
> See you next time!  
> 


End file.
